Greg Cipes
|birthplace = , U.S. |deathdate = |deathplace = |occupation = Voice actor |yearsactive = 1998–present |URL = }} Gregory Cipes (born January 4, 1980) is an American voice and film actor. He is also a singer, musician, composer, and professional surfer. Life and career Cipes was born in Coral Springs, Florida, the son of Robin (née Mrasek) and Geoff Cipes.http://www.filmreference.com/film/24/Greg-Cipes.html Cipes was ranked #3 Junior Professional Surfer in the U.S. in 1998 — the year he began his career in cinema. Since Greg was 8 years old he has eaten a vegan diet.PETAKids.com > Feature > Meet Greg Cipes In 2008 he stopped and became a 'flexitarian'. He also owns three dogs, Shadow, Marley, and Timber, and is very close to them.http://twitter.com/gregcipes His favourite musician is reggae king, Bob Marley. Cipes best know role was Beast Boy in the Teen Titans animated series. He would continue to reprise the role in the series spin-off movie: Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, as well as the video games: Teen Titans, the video game adaption of the Series as well as the upcoming online video game: DC Universe Online, and was the voice of Atlas in the 2003 Astro Boy anime series. He is also widely known for his current role as the voice of Kevin Levin in Ben 10 Alien Force and in future variations of the Ben 10 Franchisehttp://www.gregcipes.com/animation.html He is also referred to in the comic Teen Titans Go #26 as a stunt double named Craig Snipes.TitansGo.net :: View thread - [Reviews TTG #26 - "Call of the Wild"] His reggae pop band, Cipes and the People, has developed a following in Southern California, and other parts of the U.S. and Asia. Their first album, "Conscious Revolution", was released by High Valley Entertainment in October 2007. Voice work *Beast Boy in Teen Titans, Teen Titans video game, Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, and DC Universe Online *Adonis, and Private H.I.V.E. in Teen Titans *Atlas in the 2003 Astro Boy anime *Jack from the Royal Flush Gang in Justice League *Chiro in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Little Demon and Natalie Nielson/La Monosa in El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Marko in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Numbuh 1600 and Lt. Seltzer in Codename: Kids Next Door *Roger the orangutan in Father of the Pride *Ryan in The Wild *Caleb, Clubber in W.I.T.C.H. *Dean the WOOHP agent from Totally Spies! *Buddy the Bellhop in MySims for the Wii video game console *Kevin Levin in Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *J.R. (Member of boy band "The Sulky Boys") in All Grown Up! *Announcer for Cartoon Network from July to October 2008. *There is a video that has him voicing Boomer, from the Rowdyruff Boys. Television Cipes has made numerous appearances on television in both commercials and television programs. He was one of seven friends in the MTV reality show Twentyfourseven. Cipes made some guest appearances on One on One as Butter, one of Arnaz Ballard's band members. He guest starred on House in the episode Family as a cane salesman. He has made appearances in the TV series Gilmore Girls, in the season four episode "Ted Koppel's Big Night Out", and Deadwood. Cipes has also guest starred in 3 episodes of 'Ghost Whisperer'' in the episodes Love Still Won't Die, "The Gathering" and (uncredited) in "The Crossing".http://www.gregcipes.com/credits.html Movies Cipes played the character Tyler in the 2003 horror film Inhabited and the character Reed in the 2006 comedy film Pledge This! and also had a small role in John Tucker Must Die and Boys & Girls Guide To Getting Down. He played the role of Hippie Diplomat in The Onion Movie and Zack in the horror movie Simon Says. He was featured in Deon Taylor's 2008 movie Nite Tales and played a cowboy racecar driver named Dwight in 2009's film Fast & Furious. Music Cipes is the frontman for the reggae/hip-hop band, Cipes and the People. The song "Rescue" on the band's 2007 release Conscious Revolution features teenage pop star Jesse McCartney. Cipes also works as a singer in clubs in Los Angeles. Even though his band is currently unsigned, a second album is set to be released in September/ October 2009.http://www.armageddonexpo.com References External links * *GregCipes.com * Cipes and the People official website * Cipes and the People MySpace profile *[http://www.gregcipes.com/bio.htm 'Biography', GregCipes.com]. Retrieved July 27, 2005. Category:1980 births Category:American film actors Category:American surfers Category:American television actors Category:American vegans Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Florida es:Greg Cipes ja:グレッグ・サイプス pt:Greg Cipes fi:Greg Cipes